


5+1 раз, когда люди узнали

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам  реком на англофик.</p>
    </blockquote>





	5+1 раз, когда люди узнали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Story Told in 4 Lines & Other Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213798) by [Azilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Несмотря на выходки братьев, Джин молчит всю оставшуюся часть дня после того, как нечаянно столкнулся с командой Хенсенов и тем, что дрифт в сущности изменил между ними. Он бросает взгляд на Чена и Ху и задается вопросом...

Саша знает, что они делают, и как это происходит, как это меняет вас и вашего партнера, так действительно ли она сильно удивлена, застав Герка, прослеживающего пальцами бедро сына, когда парочка отдыхала, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, в тени Страйкера Эврики?

Райли не совсем уверен, что делать, когда вы запали на суперсексуального ничего не замечающего парня, а его сын встает и говорит вам прямо в лицо, что член его отца принадлежит ему.

Мако закусывает губу и краснеет, когда волны возбуждения накатывают на нее при воспоминании о том, чему она недавно стала свидетелем: Чак Хенсен, прижимающий своего отца к стене позади каких-то ящиков и целующий его сладко и глубоко.

Скотт, возможно, облажался в единственном, в чем был хорош, но даже он удивляется, когда смотрит новости и понимает, как изменились отношения между его братом и племянником. Хотя он не будет винить их за комфорт, что они обрели (в конце концов, Герк - лучший из мужчин, а Чак всегда смотрел только на отца).

+1 Он вырос и возмужал в шаттердомах и, возможно, именно поэтому Чак знает, что это происходит, и приветствует всеми фибрами души, когда наконец ловит своего отца с поцелуем.


End file.
